


Dragon Slayer

by MrShadow



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous consensus, Bestiality, Mind Control, Orgasm Delay, Other, Possessive Behavior, mild bondage, mild violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrShadow/pseuds/MrShadow
Summary: “A dragon slayer. Is that what you think of me?”“No, it’s what you think of yourself.”
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Smaug/Mycroft Holmes
Kudos: 12





	Dragon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Notes：预警，请先看好CP，并且这是一篇以人（？）生大和谐作为前提写出来的文章，请不要轻易尝试点开文章，爱护眼睛从你做起。基友点的一篇回礼，感谢她在我弹尽粮绝的时候给我写了一篇奇异麦/夏麦快乐三人车。  
> 文章设定：采用在凯恩·薇妮·芳斯塔德著《中土地图集》中的设定，史矛革身长18米。长湖之战之后，中土历史与人类文明相衔接。平行世界，没有妹妹，没有智商，体型魔法来解决。夏18岁，麦25岁。主要角色死亡（请看标题）。

**Once upon a time**

**There was a demon**

**Laying beneath the Island of Sherrinford**

史矛革从沉睡中睁开眼睛的时候，世界已经走过了上万春秋。它张开鼻孔，在空气中捕捉到光阴的流逝和黑暗君王的陷落。它曾经的主人，魔苟斯，终究没能卷土重来，实现允诺于它的火焰与鲜血。

真是可惜。史矛革一边用视线检阅着洞穴中残留的宝物，一边漫不经心地想。它能感到光明的力量同样黯淡，那些如钻石般耀眼的精灵最终也难逃时间的浪潮，或抛弃世界远去，或稀释自己的血液于人类之间——如今，除了以虫蚁般的强大繁殖能力而顽强留存的人类，就只有它，万恶之首，伟大的史矛革，从远古那场涉及所有种族的没落中幸存。

史矛革得承认，它如今的存在除了自身的坚不可摧之外，那些肮脏卑鄙的人类也功不可没。史矛革活动了一下僵硬的脖子，晃晃脑袋，喷出的鼻息中带上一丝火星。如果不是他们想方设法将那只黑箭插进它的胸膛，它就不会失去几乎所有的力量，被迫在这寒酸简陋的巢穴里休养调整，也就不会活着来到这个给它带来万千喜悦的崭新世界。

哦，这个漂亮美丽的新世界。史矛革闭上眼睛，再次深吸一口气，心底发出由衷赞美。它不用分辨就能从这些地面沉淀下来的浑浊空气中找到战争与鲜血的痕迹，更别提那些四处播撒的暴虐与凶残，阴险狡诈的密谋与诡计，蠢蠢欲动的野心和无休无止的欲望——这些无一不令它那残留着空洞的灵魂颤抖。

太美妙了，这真是太美妙了！史矛革感觉自己渐渐地被这些罪恶包裹，就像回到蛋壳中去拥抱第二次生命。它在魔苟斯的统治时期都未曾实现的飘渺梦境，如今却在人类的时代成为现实。哦，赞美人类无与伦比的创造力，它承认自己之前的确小觑了这个种族。

作为统领黑暗并从中吸取力量的邪恶生物，如今的史矛革前所未有的强大，但这并不意味着它将从这个藏身之所中振翅而起，继而征服整个世界。它其实从不在乎权力，它只执着于那些亮闪闪的散发出迷人光泽的金属或宝石——万年前的它是被愤怒冲昏了头脑，才犯下那样愚蠢的错误，而它身上还在隐隐作痛的空洞，将会在今后的日子里提醒它时刻保持理智。

毕竟，这已经是一个——嗯，让它闻闻这个味道该怎样形容——哦，对，是‘文明’的世界了。史矛革愉悦地咧开嘴，形成一个狞笑，里面隐隐露出的火光照亮了周围的金币，映出千万只瞳孔的模糊倒影，而在每一个倒影里面，都充盈着对于财宝的扭曲热望。

**It lured thousands of humans into dark paths**

**In exchange** of **gold and diamonds**

**Mountains of treasures had been accumulated**

**But it was never enough**

**Until one day**

**A man walking into its lair**

“我会让你渴求。”

在史矛革说出这句话之前，它从未想过自己会对一个人类产生欲望。毕竟在它眼中，人类一直贪婪丑陋，总是战战兢兢，毕恭毕敬，犹如某种分泌粘稠液体的虫子，脊柱比身体还要柔软几分。它对他们唯一的赞赏，就是能够给它带来更多的黄金与珠宝。

但现在被它按在爪下的人类有所不同，甚至可以说十分特殊。在史矛革醒来之后的上百年间，还从没有一个人是以‘搜寻王室失落的珠宝’为理由，连武器也不带，就擅自闯入它的洞穴。

“我是来做交易的。”那个人仰视着它，说出这句话时，声音中没有颤抖，眼睛中也没有恐惧，甚至态度高傲，仿佛他才是洞穴的真正主人。真是有趣，史矛革一边打量着对方一边想着，它之前刚刚进食过一次，目前暂时还没有杀戮的心思，而对方看上去是一个合格的消遣对象。

这个人类看上去也就是刚刚步入成年的幼崽，身形高挑，皮肤白嫩，还未到达要被光阴摧残的顶点，这让它想起过往林间的精灵，只是缺少了阳光的味道和柔和的光晕；对方虽然被布料包裹得严严实实，整整齐齐，显然是人类社会彰显成熟稳重的标志，但从外形上看还是分外稚嫩，仿佛连胎毛都未曾褪尽。它大部分时间见到的总是一些皱皱巴巴的老家伙，而对方这个年纪就来和它做交易，是否显得太过急功近利了？

史矛革将头探过去，刻意离对方很近，近到几乎要将鼻孔贴上对方的脸颊，它深吸一口气，眼睛死死地盯着对方，想要捕捉那些细微的动作来印证惧怕——可对方一点也没有退缩，镇定而平静，它甚至还从对方的眼中读取到了嫌弃。

这太有趣了，史矛革分析着鼻子捕捉到的味道，裂开一个笑容。对方闻上去有点熟悉，并且几乎不像人类，没有恐惧，没有欲望——无论是对权力，还是对金钱。这时它才想起来，从对方踏入洞穴到现在，目光除了短暂地停留在一条蓝宝石项链上，就没有再注意过别的东西。那些灿烂耀眼的金子，在对方的眼中似乎还不如尘土。

“什么交易？” 史矛革将头收回去，张开双翅并直起身，它的一根爪尖不经意地划过石壁，擦出火花和金石相接的声音。这是一个威胁，但它觉得对方并不会买账。

“用我手提箱里的东西，换取一条你近日获得的项链——它本属于某位王室成员，是她母亲的重要遗物。”史矛革看到人类将手上的箱子放到地下，输入密码将其打开，并转向它，里面几乎堆满宝石，放在中间的那颗海蓝宝石比那条项链上的更大，也更闪耀。

这是一笔好买卖不是吗？它随手将项链挑到自己的爪尖，又看向箱子，像是在仔细地做对比。这条项链是一位被权力蒙蔽双眼的官员献上的，为了交换操纵人心的力量——当然，是一次性的，它知道如何维系生意。

史矛革看着眼前的人类，突然明白了那位官员所挑选的‘受害者’，怪不得它会觉得对方的味道有一点熟悉。这个洞穴里充满自己的气息，所以开始它并没有分辨出来。

如果它现在将自己的力量分离，对方会是什么反应呢？史矛革期待地眯起眼睛，将项链扔远，然后暗中将一些黑色的烟雾抽离对方的身体。

“现在感觉有什么不同吗？这位，福尔摩斯先生。哦，暂时还没有任何头衔。”

对方只是在开始的时候稍微有些迷茫，但在扫视四周之后，很快就认清现状，恢复之前沉着冷静的姿态。对方很聪明，史矛革想。它还是没能嗅出对方内心的丝毫惧怕，事情变得越来越有趣了。

“承蒙关心，但没有太大的不同，除了感到一些荒谬与愚蠢，剩下一切安好。” 对方的语气也和之前没有区别，到底是什么令这个人类有自信能够和自己站在平等的地位上呢？史矛革晃晃脑袋，鼻息里喷出几个火星。

“请不要过于苛责，我的力量的确没有人类能够抗拒。”

“确实如此。毕竟您看上去一点也不像是能够出现在这个时代的生物。不过既然已经身处此地，有没有兴趣将这笔交易继续下去？” 人类用自己的脚尖点了点地面上的箱子，动作像是施舍。

“为什么我要和你做交易，而不是直接……吃了你？”史矛革突然将爪子砸到对方面前，强大的气流让对方有些站不稳，稍稍向后退后一步。那个箱子已经被它的爪尖戳穿，晶莹的宝石像落在石头上的水滴一般四散滚落。它当然不喜欢对方的态度，从来只有它施舍别人，也只能由它轻蔑人类。

“很显然不是吗？作为智慧生物，你知道留着我你会获得更多的好处。” 对方满不在乎地整理了一下自己被气流稍稍弄乱的衣服，慢条斯理地说道。

“你很自信，但……要是我没有你所想得那样‘智慧’呢？” 史矛革说完这句话后，猛地将脑袋抵到对方面前，张开嘴，发出一声龙啸，声音震得对方将双手覆上耳朵，但这次对方却未后退一步。

史矛革的试探再次失败，不管它怎么吓唬对方，对方始终无动于衷。于是，它收回自己的爪子，并且将那个箱子也抛向很远的地方，在空旷的洞穴中发出一声巨响，紧接着是渐弱的回音。它其实并没有自己表现出来的那样生气，它觉得对方可能是看出了这一点，所以才敢如此放肆。

“地上这箱东西，你想要多少，都可以。这才是你的终极目标，不是吗？” 人类将双手放下，并向一侧歪了歪头，像是在说‘不管有没有智慧，贿赂都是永恒有效的手段’。

“真令我心动。” 史矛革低笑一声，对上对方‘果然如此’的眼神。它明白对方的想法，对方把它的纵容看作是对利益的屈服，而不是一个等待了几百年才到来的消遣。这个想法令史矛革有些恼火，但与此同时，又在它留存着破洞的心脏中点燃了一些别的东西。

它从对方浅淡而又冷漠的双眼中，看出其对世间一切欲望的唾弃和鄙视。对方的脊背一直这样挺直，仿佛什么都不能将其压倒，他光是这样站着，就将自己与一切轻浮的，欲求的东西隔离开来。史矛革又想起自己的老对手，光明精灵，圣洁如同伊露维塔的星辰，这让兴奋在它的心中翻滚如沸腾的泥浆。

还有什么能比眼前这个人更值得破坏和毁灭？它要撕开对方‘文明’的外衣，让对方屈服，让对方求饶，让对方在欲望的海洋里挣扎，直到失去自我。

史矛革看着面前对它的想法一无所知的人类，突然感觉一股热意从尾骨的位置开始，一直烧灼到尾尖。这是它作为生物最原始的本能，万年未曾苏醒，如今却被一个人类轻易地挑起。它知道，不久之后，它就会让对方和它一起，由内到外的疯狂燃烧。

史矛革轻而易举地将人类按倒在地，只用了两根指头，它的出其不意令对方连反应的时间都没有。它刻意让自己的爪尖避开对方柔软的肉体，以防造成致命的伤害，但他还是没能控制好自己的力道，因为对方发出了一声压抑着的痛苦呻吟。

哦，它弄疼他了，真可怜。史矛革这么想着，却更加兴奋，没有放松自己的掌控。它将嘴巴尽可能地贴向对方的耳朵，那太小了，让它的动作有些费力。

“来做交易吧，”史矛革这么说着，声音中充满一种禁忌的诱惑，“但除了那些宝石，我还要你。”

它感到对方的身体僵住了，似乎连呼吸都已经停止。半天没有得到回应，它从对方的身上闻到震惊的气味。对方从来没有想过会有人，或者别的生物与他做这种交易吗？这明明是人类世界最基本的利益交换了。史矛革这么想着，觉得对方也许值得怜悯，但它恶劣地继续施压，试图用疼痛感拉回对方的注意力，或者加快对方的决定。

这时，它突然闻到对方的身上传来一点恐惧的味道。那个味道稍纵即逝，没等它细细分析就已经不见，史矛革稍微放松了自己的钳制，并将鼻孔尽可能地凑近对方的身体，已经晚了，那里什么也不剩了。

史矛革懊恼于这个体型的不便，因为庞大，它失去了某些敏锐。不过很快，它在脑中权衡了一下利弊，然后驱动自己的力量，将身形缩小到对方的标准——但它还是比人类要高将近一个脑袋，而这还不算它的尾巴。它将控制对方的方式从指节换成尾巴，并且伸出舌头，舔上对方的脖颈。

对方的眼睛微微睁大，像是没有想到它还拥有这样的能力，并且身体因为它的动作开始微微颤抖。它没有认错，刚才那的确是恐惧的味道，却不是对于它或是对于死亡的。这种感情与另外一个人名相连，那是一种挂念——挂念对方是否能够好好的存活，如果他就此离开世间。

“在自己大难临头的时候，却在想另一个人的安危。福尔摩斯先生，你可真是个难以推测的人，是不是？”史矛革一边说着，一边用舌头舔上对方的耳朵——在这种距离下，它不用声带产生的震动，也可以将自己的声音传达给对方。它做了刚才就一直想做的事情，对方耳朵的触感也确实像它想象的那样，柔软又有韧性，带着一丝甜腻的气息，这让它有些分辨不清自己到底是哪里饿了。

对方发出了一个刻意压抑着的微小呻吟，从鼻缝中挤出来，就比呼吸稍微重一点。多么悦耳，史矛革感觉到自己的身体也随之进行了一次微弱的颤抖。对方是一个不习惯性事，却极为敏感的人。

“那么，答案呢？福尔摩斯先生。”史矛革这么问着，没有停下自己的动作，它故意用自己的爪尖去划对方的下巴，没有重到能留下痕迹，只是会产生一种冰冷的压迫感。

“我还有其它选择吗？”对方终于开口，话语说得有些艰涩，却还是很容易就听出其中的讽刺。史矛革感到对方试图从仰躺的的姿势中挣脱出来，它歪了歪头，暂时放开了自己的尾巴。虽然它内心的火焰已经足够烧尽三个长湖，但它的好奇心还是稍稍占了上风。况且，它更喜欢让猎物自己走上沉沦的道路。

“我答应你，前提是满足我的其它条件。”人类站起身，试图维护自己最后的尊严，虽然他身上那些一尘不染的布料此时已经堆满了褶皱，左耳也在火光的照映下露出湿润的光泽。他试图一点一点地抚平被弄乱的布料，仿佛这样就能一并拂走他的挫败。

“讲。”史矛革向后稍微退了一步，欣赏起对方的样子，只是衣着不整，对方就已经呈现出如此美味的姿态，那么，等到对方被欲望煎烤的时候……

“第一，我要和你交易的人名单；第二，在你做什么之前，等我先脱下西装。”

“从没吃过亏是不是？但过于贪心可不是好孩子。”史矛革听到后轻笑，对方总是有办法让它的心情变得更好，“第二个要求我会满足你，但第一个要求，取决于你能不能满足我。现在，给你时间兑现第二个要求。”

对方瞪了它一会，像是在思考如何进行下一轮的讨价还价，而它就在一边沉默地盯着对方，用尾巴敲打着旁边的金币。清脆的碰撞声像是倒计时的催促，又像是战争开始之前的鼓点。现在，谁也不能冷却它沸腾的鲜血，除了面前的人类。

对方如史矛革所想的那样屈服了。它看着对方一层层地将那些布料褪去并整齐地叠在脚边，如同原石被一点点地打磨切割，最后让隐藏在内里的美丽光辉重见天日。对方的身体有些太过苍白，与这个充满浓稠颜色的洞穴格格不入，对比鲜明。

就在人类要褪去身上最后一件衣物的时候，史矛革伸出爪子按住对方的手，它要留着那件黑色的遮羞布，那是属于它的乐趣。况且，对方不是只要求了脱去西装吗？史矛革露出一个邪恶的笑容，前爪松开对方，然后振翅而起。它用后爪精准地将刚刚松开的手腕重新握住，以此方式将对方带到了洞穴的最高点。

在洞穴高处突出的平台上，是史矛革的休憩之所，它将金子融化后重新铺成地面，细腻光滑，模糊地显露出上面物体的倒影。四周是巨大的晶体组成的荫蔽，还有堆积在一起的金币和宝石，这都是它的珍藏品。头顶的石壁上，跳动的火焰点亮周围大颗的钻石作为光源，将一切照得敞亮，并散发出迷人的火彩。

“还满意？”它问对方，带着点炫耀的意味，它知道自己不会得到回答。自从自己将对方带到这里，对方还没有说过一句话。它当然知道原因，史矛革有些恶劣地想。早在对方答应交易的时候，它已经将欲望的种子放进对方的身体，就等其借由心灵的沃土发芽抽长。

它能轻易看出对方的改变，加重的呼吸，紧闭的双眼，皱起的眉头；对方用牙齿紧紧地咬着下唇，双拳攥紧直到关节发白，像是在忍受着什么磨人的痛苦。史矛革闻到渴求与鲜血的味道，它感到躁动的内心得到了一点点的满足。也许这就是痛苦，与享乐同源的痛苦——就像它现在，也同样经受着压抑本性所带来的疼痛，却也因此从对方身上获取更大的欢愉。

史矛革听到对方从喉咙里挤出一声呻吟，像一只被利箭射中的鸟，然后软倒下去。对方将自己的皮肤尽可能多地向冰冷的金属靠近，从而试图缓解大脑中炙热难忍的神经幻象。就在对方的手不自觉地开始触碰包裹在黑色布料里的欲望时，史矛革知道，它等的时机来了。

“你真是个坏孩子，福尔摩斯先生，居然妄想可以自己享乐。” 史矛革用前爪将对方的双手固定在脑袋上方，然后伸出自己的舌头去舔舐对方的耳朵，脖颈，和锁骨。它粗糙的舌头每巡逻到一处地点，对方的身体就相应地做出回应。有的时候是一次颤抖，有的时候是一声呻吟，又轻又柔，仍旧充满了压抑和对自身欲望的否定。

还差一点，史矛革想着，恶劣地用舌头去摩擦对方胸前的突起。对方这次的反应有些大，它对上突然睁开的那双浅色眼睛，里面的冷漠像玻璃般破碎，而后融化成迷蒙的水雾。

真美，就如同还未抛光的托帕石。史矛革突然产生了一种想要永远珍藏的想法，但它知道，一旦脱离肉体的滋养，无论多么漂亮的眼眸都只能变成腐虫的食饲。它继续用自己的舌头在对方的身上施展奇迹，有时加大力道，有时又减轻，而对方只能被强迫着随着摩擦发出更多的声音——不只是呻吟，有的时候甚至是呜咽或是被阻遏的喊叫。渐渐地，对方的牙齿终于放弃了对嘴唇的残害，任由它们微微张开，随着身体的颤动自由开合，就像是在索取什么。

“你想要什么呢？福尔摩斯先生。”史矛革终于对那两个已经开始肿胀的地方失去兴趣，它顺着人体的中线，向下移动，来到一个更为致命的地方。但它只是稍稍触碰了一下，就停止了动作。对方的腰向上挺动了一下，像一条涸辙的鱼，期盼着更多赖以生存的氧气。

“让我猜猜，”史矛革这么说着，又恶劣地舔弄了一下对方的欲望，“你想要的是这条项链吗？”它的尾巴勾起一旁被它一并带上来的海蓝宝石项链，并将那冰冷的石头嵌进对方张开的嘴唇。对方下意识地闭合双唇，将宝石夹住，并用舌头去摄取那一抹凉意。于是它又逗弄似的将项链移开，让下方的碎钻和对方的嘴唇之间拉出一道透明的丝线，又很快断裂。

“可惜，它不是属于那里的。”史矛革将项链挑到对方挺立着的地方，并将其挂在那里。它好像听到一声脆弱的啜泣，但它没有理会。它很快拿来另一条金色的链子，用尾巴将对方拎起，并将双手束缚在背后——对方的手腕因为它爪子的力道已经开始发红破损，甚至留下淤痕，这令它感到高兴。

史矛革把对方放回地面，并退后两步，打量着自己的作品，对方眼神迷离，胸膛起伏又颤抖，他的上身已经被染上一层薄薄的红雾，而下半身那个竖立的地方仍然被布料完好的包裹着，只是透露出几分水渍，那条项链经过移动之后仍旧松松垮垮地挂在上面，海蓝宝石发出夺目的光芒，就像是被展示在黑色的天鹅绒支架上。

觉得不够，史矛革又从四周勾来许多黄金或是秘银制成的细链，将它们套上人类的脖子，形成造型别致的项圈，堆叠在对方胸前，闪烁着令它愉悦的光芒。

现在就只剩下最后一步，史矛革用爪子勾下那个最华丽的展品，但还没等对方松一口气，它就用舌头去刺激那个已经湿润的地方。对方的反应很激烈，他的腰挺起又收回，仿佛分不清自己应该去逢迎那份快感还是远离，他的额头在出汗，眼角流出泪水，甚至嘴角也开始有涎水滑落 ，他如同一块被雕刻成人形的坚冰，如今要被欲望烘烤着重新化为水。

真是太漂亮了，史矛革观察着对方的表情，分辨不出是快乐还是痛苦，却比洞穴里的任何一点闪烁都更有吸引力。就在对方被它逼到尽头，马上就要从这未曾经历过的折磨中解脱的时候，它撤回了自己的舌头，并用项链死死地缠绕住那个罪恶的根源。

那是对方的喊叫吗？史矛革看着对方的眼睛睁大却无神，双唇张开却无声，但身体剧烈地颤抖着，像一次痉挛。它不禁有些怜爱地舔去对方脸上已经混作一团的冰凉液体，这种感觉却没有到达心底。它尝到绝望的味道，绝无仅有的美味。如果它不是这副形态，它可能会给对方的额头落下一个吻，作为对‘乖孩子’的奖励。

考虑到对方是第一次，史矛革本可以做得不这么过的。但它没能忍住，因为这才是它的本性，奸诈又残忍 。而且，在这场交易之中，它才应该是被款待的那个。

对方像没有灵魂的布偶一样躺在地上，只有急促的呼吸还能证明他的存活。史矛革将对方的双手解放，耐心等待着人类从一次近乎死亡的余韵中慢慢清醒。然后，它用最温柔的语气去哄骗对方，说出的话语却十分残酷。

“请准备好你自己，福尔摩斯先生。只要你坐上这为你所准备的宝座，不管是名单，还是别的什么，就都是你的了。”史矛革用头部示意了一下身下那个为对方量身定做的‘宝座’，那里的鳞片早已翻开，露出里面狰狞的野兽。为了不第一次就将对方彻底玩坏，它还特地对那里进行了一些小小的修饰——毕竟对方看上去不像是能够一次承受两个的样子。

“不……”对方侧着头，无力地看向那里，发出一个小兽般的呜咽，他灰色的眼睛里仍旧带着迷茫，仿佛不知道面前正在发生什么。“我要……”他这样说着，却不知道自己要的是什么。

“嘘，我知道。”史矛革继续诱惑着对方，它甚至还用尾巴去抚摸对方光滑的脊背，但冷硬的龙鳞除了令对方颤抖之外，没有任何安抚作用。对方还是没有任何的动作，于是它有些不耐烦。史矛革决定不再等下去了，既然对方不能主动进行这项任务，那么它有办法帮对方完成。它将黑色的烟雾再次植入对方的身体，用自己的力量带动着对方的双手，一路向下，直到那个隐秘的洞口。为了更加清晰地观赏整个过程，它让对方翻了个身，伏趴在地面，双腿张开，抬起臀部。

史矛革能感觉到对方在抗拒自己的控制，但过大的刺激以及急需解放的痛苦已经瓦解了他的意志，这点微弱的抵抗就像羽毛落在炮弹上。那个通往欲望的洞穴仍旧被黑色的布料覆盖，它尝试操纵对方将其撕裂，却发现对方没有足够的力量。于是它不得不用爪子帮助对方，在这个过程中，它不慎在对方的皮肤上划出鲜血的痕迹，作为道歉，它用舌头舔舐过那里，又引来对方的一声呻吟。

一根手指，两根手指，三根手指……它操纵着对方就像操纵自己的一部分，而对方只能在自身的侵犯下再次被欲望的火焰点燃烧灼。对方的手指很长，所以能够轻而易举地触碰到那个美妙的点，但它只是让其若有若无的扫过，它不希望对方以这种方式被再次推上顶点。

等到对方差不多能够容纳六根手指的时候，史矛革让对方向自己爬来。它先让对方坐在自己身上，然后抬起身，将已经开始分泌液体并且略显松弛的洞口对准那个‘宝座’，就在头部已经顶进去的时候，史矛革恶意地松开了自己的控制。对方的双腿根本没有能力自己进行支撑，于是在重力的作用下，它顺利地将整个欲望塞入对方的身体。

在对方带着疼痛的惊呼声中，史矛革发出一声满足的叹息，它在对方的身体内感到柔软与温暖，就像回到了自己充满血与火的故乡。它急不可耐地想要更多，因为它已经忍耐得足够久。它重新掌握了对方身体的控制权，让对方自己动作起来。

人类的气息被剧烈的动作冲得支离破碎，身上的链子连同痛苦的表情几乎晃花了史矛革的眼睛，它印刻在本性中的本能渴求和它最为原始的破坏欲望，如今正紧密地结合在一起，共同将它推上前所未有的欢愉。它知道对方也正在攀上顶点，但前面被束缚住的地方意味着对方永远也到达不了那个地方。

“停……停，请……让我……我……请。”史矛革听到对方零落得组不成一个句子话语，胸中只有不断增长的暴虐。它嗅着周围的空气，知道对方这次终于完完全全，彻彻底底地沦陷于欲望之中——如今只要能让对方得到解脱，对方愿意以任何东西进行交换。但很可惜，它已经得到最想要的。

对方的陷落与不可解脱的痛苦让史矛革的火焰燃烧得更加猛烈，它已经不能分神去操控对方，于是它翻身将对方压在身下，凭借着自己动物的本能，去撕裂，去掠夺，去索取。它已经不太能听到对方的声音，只觉得自己被快感推动着，越来越快，越来越快，直到那些沸腾的岩浆冲破地表，猛烈地爆发出来。

史矛革将那些灼热的东西向更深的地方推进，然后用一个胀大的结堵住，而对方此时已经在经历第二次的濒死体验，连呜咽的力气都丧失了。

太美妙了。史矛革在高潮的余韵中沉浸了一会，才去查看对方的情况，他们仍旧有一部分相连。对方已经彻底丧失意识，晕厥过去。它摆弄着对方转过身，面朝自己，对方的脸显然比上一次还要糟糕。它再次将那些液体舔掉，像品尝绝世美味一样仔细体味那里面的每一丝情感。

史矛革发出了满足的叹息。这时，它才有时间想起对方仍旧硬挺的欲望。它解开已被浸湿的项链，破损的布料很快就滑落下来，露出里面涨红的器官。真是可怜，史矛革想着，伸出舌头舔走上面冒出的液体。它埋在对方身体里的结已经缩到一个可以活动又不会造成伤害的大小，它动了动，用找准对方身体里的那个点，然后用力磨了磨。对方无意识地轻哼一声，很快就射出来，断断续续地，似乎还有些畏缩。

真遗憾，唯一一次释放，对方却只能处在昏迷的状态。史矛革将那些白浊的液体也尽数舔走，然后才从那具美妙的身体退出。它之前用来浇灌对方的东西，也随之滑落。史矛革眯起眼睛想了想，然后目光落在一边被碎钻簇拥的海蓝宝石上。

它突然想到一个好主意。

人类再次清醒的时候已是次日的清晨，史矛革看着对方依旧镇定自若地拿起衣服，并慢条斯理地一件件穿上，他耐心地将那些褶皱压平，直到全身上下再也找不出一个污点。如果不是对方缺少的那件贴身衣物和明显缓慢变扭的动作，它甚至会认为之前的疯狂只是自己的幻觉。

“需要帮助吗？”它难得好心地询问对方。现在的对方仅凭自己的力量，应该很难走出这个洞穴——考虑到那依然颤抖着的双腿，还有某个被重要交易物品塞满的地方。

“如果可以，万分感谢。”人类这么说着，他的声音带着还未恢复的沙哑与疲惫，却还是没能掩盖其中的讽刺。

真是一个有趣的人类，有趣又美味。史矛革这么想着，将自己的力量借给对方——对从属自己的东西，它从不吝啬给予。

“欢迎再来，我的洞穴随时为你敞开。”它将写满名字的羊皮纸递给人类的时候这样说道。

“我想这样的交易做一次就足够了，不是吗？”对方拿起名单，没有再看它一眼就转身离开。借助它的力量，人类的步伐很稳，没有慌张和匆忙，而它也没能再嗅出任何与欲望相关的气味。

史矛革沉默着隐退进黑暗，它盘踞在那里，发出低沉的笑，在空旷的巢穴中久久回荡。

它知道对方还会来找自己，在每一个月圆的日子里。它已经给对方打上了烙印——这个人类将永远属于它，直到迎来死亡。


End file.
